Sommerferien bei Hermine!
by Ginny88
Summary: Wie der Titel schon sagt verbringt Harry seine Sommerferien bei Hermine die beiden kommen sich in dieser Zeit näher. aber lest selbst. R&R aber seit gnädig das ist meine erste FF.


Sommerferien bei Hermine  
  
1. Kapitel : Bei den Grangers  
  
" Alles aussteigen ! " Die Stimme des Schaffners schallte auf dem Gleis 9 3/4 wieder. Harry, Ron und Hermine stiegen aus. " Hallo ! Hier her ! " , rief Mrs Weasley die die Kinder bereits sehnsüchtig erwartete. Sie fiel den dreien um den Hals. " Mama lass los ich krieg keine Luft ! ", keuchte Ron. Widerwillig ließ sie los. Zusammen gingen sie durch die Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen 9 und 10. Harry schaute sich nach seinem Onkel und seiner Tante um die ihn eigentlich wie immer abholen wollten, doch er erblickte keinen der beiden. Verloren mit einem Koffer und dem Käfig mit seiner kreischenden Eule Hedwig in der Hand stand er nun da und wusste nicht was er tun sollte er kannte sich hier in London doch gar nicht aus. Er kannte nur das Zaubererlondon zum Beispiel die Winkelgasse wo es alles gab was ein Zauberer gebrauchen konnte. Es war eine helle mit Leuten vollgestopfte Gasse die fröhlicher nicht sein konnte. Er kannte aber auch die Nokturngasse , in der er bei seiner ersten Reise mit dem Flohpulver, aussversehen gelandet war. Sie war dunkel und unheimlich. Überall liefen alte Kräuterhexen oder bös' dreinguckende Zauberer rum.Aber im Muggellondon war er noch nie gewesen und er kannte sich hier ganz und gar nicht aus.  
  
" Harry, Harry was ist los ? Wo sind deine Verwanten? " , fragte Hermine die mit ihren Eltern neben ihm standen. " Ähm ...... ich weiß nicht sie sind nicht da ..... was soll ich tun? Ich kenn mich hier doch gar nicht aus was soll ich den machen? " " Beruhig dich, du kannst erst mal mit zu uns kommen und von da aus kannst du deine Verwanten anrufen und fragen was los ist. " , sagte ein Mann mit fröhlicher, heller Stimme der neben Hermine stand. Sicher war es ihr Vater und die Frau daneben musste ja dann ihre Mutter sein. " Achja , entschuldige ich hab mich ja gar nich vorgestellt " fügte Hermines Vater hinzu als Harrys verdutzte Miene sah. " Ich bin Mr Dr Granger, aber du kannst mich ruhig Peter nennen." Mr Granger war sehr groß hatte dunkle Haare, eine auffallend große Nase und eine kleine rundliche Brille. Was Harry allerdings sofort auffiel waren seine perlweißen, glänzenden Zähne die Harry geradezu blendeten. Er hatte ein breites Lächeln was seine Zähne besonders zur Geltung brachte. " Ich bin Hermines Mutter du kannst mich Rebecca nennen. Komm mit unser Auto steht unten auf dem Parkplatz. " sagte die Frau mit lockigen, blonden Haaren und den ebenfalls glänzenden Zähnen neben Hermine.  
  
So gingen sie zusammen zu dem Auto der Grangers und fuhren ca eine halbe Stunde bis sie vor einem weißen Haus ankamen an dem ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: Dr. dent. Granger Kieferorthopädie stand. Mr Granger holte eine kleine Fernbedienung vom Amaturenbrett und drückten einen kleinen Knopf darauf, schon öffnete sich die Garage. Die Dursleys hatten sowas nicht. Bei ihnen musste immer einer aufsteigen und das schwere, rostige Garagentor per Hand öffnen, meistens war das Harry. Das würde Mr Weasley sicher gut gefallen dachte sich Harry während sie in die Garage rollten. Sie stiegen aus und gingen durch die große, weiße Eingangstür. Es ging eine Treppe runter und eine Treppe hoch. Zur Trepper runter hing ein Schild auf dem stand "Praxis" am Fuße der Treppe die hoch führte war eine Schiebeglastür. In dem Vorraum wo sie alle standen war eine Gardarobe und ein Schuhregal. Daneben stand ein Korb mit einer roten Decke darin. Hermine öffnete den Tragekorb in dem Krummbein saß und er sprang sofort raus und rollte sich in der scharlachrote Decke zusammen. Mr und Mrs Granger gingen durch den Vorraum hindurch und gingen durch eine Tür die zur Küche führte das ganze Haus wirkte irgendwie so weiß und sauber und steriel ganz anders als bei den Weasleys. Aber Harry wollte natürlich nicht behaupten das die Weasleys unsauber waren. Das ist also der unterschied von Muggel und Zaubererfamilien. Sie gingen durch die Küche hindurch in das Wohnzimmer dort stand eine große blaue Ledercouche und in dem Schrank gegen über des Sofas stand ein großer Schrank dortdrin stand der Fernseher und ein Aquarium.  
  
" Hier ist das Telefon du kannst jetzt deine Verwanten anrufen und sie bitten dich abzuholen hier das ist der Ho...... " sagte Mrs Granger. " Aber Mama kann Harry nicht fragen ob er vielleicht für eine oder zwei Wochen bei uns bleiben kann ich hab dir doch schon soviel von seinem fiesen Onkel und seinem fiesen Cousin erzählt,bitte, Harry könnte eine Abwechselung sicher gut gebrauchen. " fiel Hermine ihrer Mutter ins Wort.  
  
Erst zögerte sie aber schließlich sagte sie: " Naja wenn Harry das möchte.Ach gerne doch du kannst solange hierbleiben wie du willst, Harry " Harrys Herz machte einen Freudensprung und in seinem Bauch kribbelte es als wären 1000 Schmetterlinge darin.Diese Gefühl schwand doch sofort als Harry daran dachte was wohl Onkel Vernon dazu sagte. " Nagut ich werde mal meinen Onkel anrufen, ich würde sehr gerne bei ihnen bleiben wenn es ihnen wirklich nichts ausmacht. " stammelte Harry holte das Schnurlose Telefon in die Hand und wählte die Nummer von Onkel und Tante.  
  
"Tüüüttt...........Tüüüttt........bei Dursley? " , die rauhe Stimme von Mrs Figg der Nachbarin der Dursleys ertönte im Höhrer. " Ähm .... Hallo hier ist Harry. Wo sind denn die Dursleys? Sie wollten mich doch vom Bahnhof abholen aber sie waren nicht da können sie mir sagen wo sie sind! " " Ach hallo mein Lieber, ich bin nur gerade rüber gekommen um bei den Dursleys die Blumen zu gießen sie sind im Urlaub, sind für 4 Wochen nach Mallorca gefahren. Ich dachte sie hätte dich mit genommen aber wenn ich es richtig bedenke sie nehmen dich ja nirgendwo mit hin. " " Ja aber was soll ich denn jetzt tun? " " Du kannst zu mir kommen sie sind ja schon eine Woche weg du weißt ja ich mag dich gerne du kannst gerne kommen. " " Tut mir leid aber eine Klassenkameradin hat mich schon gefragt ob ich die Sommerferien bei ihr verbringen möchte. Ich schicke den Dursleys einen Brief in dem ich die Telefonnummer meiner Freundin bei lege und sie bitte mich sobald wie möglich anzurufen. " Harry dachte nicht im entferntesten daran dies zu tun. " Ok dann machs gut wir sehen uns Tschüß " " Tschüß Mrs Figg schönen Gruß an ihre Katzen "  
  
Harry drückte auf den roten Knopf am Telefonhörer der das Gespräch beendete und sein Herz machte erneut seinen Freudenhüpfer. Er konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen. Die Dursleys waren weg 3 Wochen Sommerferien ohne von Dudley schickaniert zu werden. " Was haben sie gesagt,Harry? ", fragte Mr Granger zögernd. " Sie.....sie sind in den Urlaub gefahren ohne mich mitzuholen nach Mallorca. Mrs Figg die Nachbarin der Dursleys war gerade am Blumengießen und Neugierig wie sie ist konnte sie es nicht lassen ans Telefon zu gehen und mir diese wunderbare Nachricht mitzuteilen. ....ohhh macht es ihnen den nichts aus wenn ich 3 Wochen bei Ihnen bleibe? " " Ach, Harry nein doch du bist doch so ein lieber Kerl wir haben nur Gutes von dir gehört du kannst so lange bleiben wie du willst hauptsache deine Verwanten haben nichts dagegen." , sagte Mrs Granger. Hermine lief knallrot an, ihr war es wohl peinlich was ihre Mutter da offenbarte. Doch Harry merkt das es ihr so unangenehm war und meidete ihre nervösen Blicke. Mr Granger brach die angespannte Stimmung und sagte: " Ihr seit doch sicher sehr hungrig von der Reise lasst uns was Essen." " Huch....das hab ich in dem Stress ja völlig vergessen ich hab gar nichts gekocht und ich hab auch nicht mehr so viel im Haus ich habe in der letzten Zeit einfach nicht geschafft einkaufen zu gehen. Naja wir können ja was beim Chinesen bestellen. Du isst doch chinesich oder Harry?", prustete Mrs Granger herraus. "Ja , natürlich Mrs Granger ", antwortete Harry. Genau genommen wusste Harry gar nicht ob er chinesiches Essen mag denn er hatte es noch nie so richtig probiert. Bei den Dursleys gab es immernur Roastbeef oder so ein Zeug und in Hogwarts gab es zwar das beste Essen was er je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte doch ist ihm noch nie irgendwas Chinesiches dort aufgefallen.Harry schwieg.  
  
Eine viertel Stunde später leutete es an der Tür, Mr Granger öffnete die Tür und ein schlitzäugiger Chinese stand dort mit einem großen Karton. Er übergab das Essen, kassierte ab und fuhr mit seinem Mopped wieder weg. " Harry, Hermine kommt runter das Essen ist da. ", rief Mrs Granger. Hermine und Harry liefen die Treppe hinunter. Sie hatten ihre Koffer hoch gebracht und Harry hatte sich das kleine gemütliche Gästezimmer angeguckt in dem er für die nächsten 3 Wochen schlafen sollte. Es lag genau neben dem Zimmer von Hermine.  
  
Alle setzen sich an den Tisch, sie fassten sich an den Händen und Hermine ergriff Harrys Hand genau wie ihre Mutter auch. Hermines Vater murmelte ein paar unverständliche Wörter und sagte am Schluss laut: " Guten Appetit! " Hermine und ihre Mutter ließen seine Hände wieder los und begannen zu Essen. Harry schaute auf seinen Teller es sah ganz lecker aus daneben lagen 2 Stäbchen. Harry schaute Hermine und ihren Eltern zu wie sie ihre Stäbchen ergriffen und zu Essen begannen. Harry holte die beiden Stöckchen in die Hand und versuchte mit ihnen umzugehen. Als Mr Granger das sah lachte er nur stand auf, holte eine Gabel aus der Schublade und reichte sie Harry. Der bedankte sich und schob sich eine Gabel mit Reis in den Mund. Harry schmeckte es so gut das es gar nicht genung essen konnte fast so lecker wie die Festessen in Hogwarts.  
  
" Wir haben jetzt noch 3 Stunden Sprechstunde, Hermine. Ihr könnt ja eure Zimmer einräumen und etwas fernsehen oder was ihr wollt. " sagte Mrs Granger die sich schon wie ihr Mann einen weißen Kittel übergezogen hatte. " Ja ist gut, wir gehen nach oben. " entgegnete Hermine. Harry und Hermine gingen jetzt hoch in das Zimmer von Hermine und ließen sich vollgestopft auf ihr Bett sinken. " Puhh ...... jetzt ist mir schlecht ........ die Ente ist mir wohl nicht so gut bekommen " keuchte Hermine. "Ja du bist schon ganz blass im Gesicht, leg dich besser hin ", sagte Harry besorgt. Es dauerte nicht lange und Hermine schlief ein. Es war zwar erst 16 Uhr aber Harry wollte sie trozdem schlafen lassen. ' Sie sieht so friedlich und süß aus wie sie da liegt ' dachte Harry. Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht stand vom Bett auf deckte sie zu und wollte gerade so leise wie möglich aus dem Zimmer raus gehen als Hermine leise sagte: " Harry bitte bleib hier! " " Aber Hermine du bist total erschöpft schlaf ein wenig. ", entgegnete Harry. " Aber nur wenn du hier bleibst. ", bittete Hermine. " Nagut schlaf jetzt. " Er setzte sich wieder zu ihr aufs Bett und schaute ihr eine Weile beim schlafen zu.  
  
" Harry,......Harry wach auf. " Langsam öffnete er die Augen und schaute in die von Hermine hinein. " Ohh ..... tut mir Leid ich bin wohl eingenickt. " , stammelte Harry. " Ach ist doch nicht so schlimm. Meine Eltern sind in 10 Minuten mit der Sprechstunde fertig. Komm wir gehen schon mal runter. ", sagte Hermine.  
  
2. Kapitel : Hermines alte Freunde  
  
" Harry steh auf, es ist wunderschönes Wetter draußen wollen wir nicht schwimmen gehen? Mum und Dad müssen heute den ganzen Tag arbeiten. " Hermine stürzte in Harrys Zimmer und riss die Vorhänge vor. Harry blinzelte. " Is ja gut ich komme! ", murmelte Harry im Halbschlaf. " Hast du keine Lust auf ein morgendliches Bad? Das tut gut und macht wach. Ich geh schonmal runter zum Pool kannst ja auch komen wenn du willst.", sagte Hermine begeistert. Harry zog sich seine Badehose an ging die Treppen runter an die Verandatür über die Marmor platten im Gras und kam kurz vor dem Pool zum stehen. ' Wo ist Hermine denn jetzt schon wieder ist das wieder einer ihrer " tollen " Scherze? ', dachte Harry als er seine Freundin nirgendwo sah. Das quietschen der Verandatür ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken fahren, Hermine stand da mit einem hell blauen Bikini der vorne gebunden war. Harry war noch gar nicht aufgefallen was Hermine für eine tolle Figur hatte. Sie sah spitze aus. " Du kannst den Mund ruhig wieder zu machen. ", meinte Hermine als sie an Harry vorbei ging und mit einem gekonnten Köpper ins Wasser sprang. " BRRRRRRR ............... ist das kalt! ". schrie Harry als ihm Wasser an den ganzen Körper spritzte. " Dann komm doch, sei kein Weichei! ", rief Hermine. Das ließ Harry sich nicht zweimal sagen er sprang mit einem Looping ins Wasser. Er hörte einen dumpfen Schrei. Hermines Körper lag auf dem Boden des Beckens. Harry zögerte nicht lange, tauchte runter und legte sie auf den Beckenrand. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen der Mund auch. Erst wusste Harry nicht was er tun sollte, sollte er zu Mr und Mrs Granger laufen und sie holen oder würde das vielleicht zu lange dauern. Er entschied sie für die zweite Möglichkeit, er kreuzte die Hände legte sie auf Hermines Brust und pumpte 3 mal darauf dann ging er zögernd auf ihren Mund zu presste den Seinen auf Ihren und wollte gerade Luft in ihre Lungen pumpen als Hermine prustend und Wasser spuckend los lachte. Harry erschreckte sich so sehr das er rückwärts mit seinem Hintern auf den Boden krachte. " Was sollte das????????? ", brüllte Harry. " War nur ein Scherz wollte gucken was du machst. ", kicherte Hermine. " Das ist ganz und gar nicht lustig ich hab mir echt Sorgen gemacht ich dachte dir wäre irgendwas passiert. " " Ach komm reg dich ab ich fand das süß das du so schnell reagiert hast ohne groß nachzudenken. ", sagte Hermine nicht ohne dabei rot zu werden. Harry schnappte sich ein Handtuch und stapfte wütend in das Haus nach oben in sein Gästetezimmer.  
  
' Ich hab Ron ja noch gar nicht geschrieben das ich bei Hermine bin. ', fiel Harry auf einmal ein. ' naja ich bin ja erst eine Woche hier.'  
  
Lieber Ron , ich muss dir ja noch was ganz wichtiges erzählen. Als wir am Bahnhof waren sind meine Verwanten nicht gekommen. Du warst schon weg und ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte, dann kam Hermine mit ihren Eltern, sie haben mir angeboten mit zu ihnen zu kommen um dann meine Verwanten anzurufen. Es hat sich herrausgestellt das die Dursleys in den Urlaub gefahren sind ohne mir bescheid zu sagen. Zum Glück war zufällig Mrs Figg die Nachbarin im Haus um Blumen zu gießen und hat mir alles erzählt. Jetzt wohne ich erstmal bei Hermine sie haben mir angeboten die Sommerferien bei ihnen zu verbringen bis die Dursleys wieder da sind. Ich habe mich riesig gefreut. Hermine ist gar nicht so ein Streber ich seh sie kaum lernen, nur manchmal liegt sie abends noch mit einem Buch im Bett. So kenn ich sie gar nicht, aber ich finds besser wenn sie nicht ihre ganze Zeit mit diese dummen Büchern verbringt. Heute morgen waren wir im Pool baden, die hat mir vielleicht nen Schrecken eingajagt, verarscht hat die mich aber das erzähl ich dir ein ander mal. Ich muss dir was sagen ich glaube ich habe mich in Hermine verliebt sie ist so hübsch und so süß seit ich mit ihr alleine bin hab ich das erst gemerkt. Was soll ich machen? Soll ich es ihr sagen? Du bist mein bester Freund und ich brauche jetzt deinen Rat.  
  
Ich warte auf deine Antwort.  
  
Gruß Harry  
  
  
  
Klopf ........... Klopf....die Tür öffnete sich und Hermine stand da mit einem Bademantel. " Harry es tut mir Leid bitte ich wollt dich nicht so schocken. ", flüsterte Hermine. " Schon gut! ", maulte Harry und stopfte hastig den Brief an Ron unter sein Kissen. " Nein Harry, ich meine es ernst so war das doch nicht gemeint.", flehte Hermine ihn an.  
  
" Ja ist gut war ja gar nicht so schlimm.", sagte Harry nach langem Betteln von Hermine. " Schön Danke Harry! ", rief sie, fiel Harry um den Hals und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Das war ein komisches Gefühl für ihn aber kein schlechtes ein Glücksgefühl wie er es selten erlebt hatte. " Ich hab gerade Ron geschrieben er weiß ja noch gar nicht das ich bei dir bin. ", sagte Harry. " Stimmt gut das du dran gedacht hast wir wissen ja wie schnell Ron beleidigt ist. Wo ist denn der Brief? Darf ich ihn mal lesen? ", bat Hermine. " Ähmm ... nein! ", sagte Harry und schieb den Brief noch weiter unter sein Kopfkissen. " Wieso denn nicht du hast doch keine Geheimnisse vor mir oder? ", hackte Hermine nach. " ........Nein ...... aber ..... ", zögerte Harry. " Aber was ? " " Es geht nicht du wirst es noch früh genug herrausfinden. ", sagte Harry " Was machen wir heute noch? ", fragte Harry um vom Thema weg zu kommen.  
  
" Ich weiß nicht. Mal gucken. Mum und Dad machen gleich Mittagspause dann essen wir erst mal was. Ich geh mich umziehen wir treffen uns dann unten beim Essen. ", sagte Hermine und ging hinaus.  
  
  
  
" Mhhh, das war lecker! ", sagte Harry und wischte sich den Mund mit der Serviette ab. " Was macht ihr beiden denn jetzt noch? Wir müssen bis 18 Uhr arbeiten? ", fragte Mrs Granger und schaute Harry und Hermine an. " Wissen wir nicht! Draußen ist zwar so schönes Wetter aber wir haben keinen Schimmer was wir machen sollen. ", anwortete Hermine. " Geht doch ins Schwimmbad, vielleicht trefft ihr welche von deinen alten Freunden. ", schlug Mr Granger vor. " Ja das ist eine gute Idee, was meinst du Harry? ", strahlte Hermine. " Ja ich würde gern mal ein paar von deinen alten Freunden kennen lernen. " " Nagut dann beeilt euch ich fahre euch in 10 Minuten. ", sagte Mrs Granger.  
  
Nach dem Essen gingen Harry und Hermine hoch. Hermine ging ins Badezimmer und holte eine große Badetsche und 2 Handtücher und gind zu Harry ins Gästezimmer.  
  
" Ziehst du deine Badehose schon hier an oder soll ich sie auch einpacken? ", fragte Hermine. " Im Schwimmbad. Und du? " " Ich auch. Was soll ich noch mit nehmen? " " Wie wärs mit Sonnencreme und nem Wasserball oder so. " " Sonnencreme hab ich schon und nen Wasserball geh ich noch holen, warte. " Hermine flitzte aus dem Zimmer, kam allerdings einige Sekunden später mit einem roten Wasserball zurück. Nach dem sie noch ein bisschen Proviant und frische Klammotten eingepackt hatten liefen sie die Treppe hinunter wo Mrs Granger schon auf die beiden wartete. Sie stiegen ins Auto und fuhren los.........  
  
" Viel Spaß, ich hole euch um viertel nach 6 wieder ab. ", verabschiedete sich Mrs Granger. " Tschüß! " , riefen Harry und Hermine im Chor.  
  
Die Kasse war total voll sie mussten 10 Minuten warten bis sie endlich dran waren. " 2 mal Schüler! " sagte Hermine gab der Frau an der Kasse das Geld und bekam zwei Schlüssel. " Wofür brauchen wir die Schlüssel? ", fragte Harry neugierig. " Achja du warst ja noch nie in einem Freibad. " " Die brauchen wir um die Schränken abzuschließen in die wir unsere Klamotten reintun." klärte Hermine ihn auf. Sie gingen weiter und suchten 2 freie Kabinen in denen sie sich umziehen konnten.Nach langer Zeit fanden sie dann auch welche. Hermine hatte wieder ihren schönen hellblauen Bikini an. Jetzt suchten die beiden sich einen freien Platz auf der Wiese. Hermine begann sich einzucremen. Erst die Beine ........ dann die Arme ........ dann den Bauch ........ und dann sollte eigentlich der Rücken dran sein doch da kam Hermine alleine ja nicht ran. " Ähm ....... Harry ........? ",fragte Hermine zögernd. " Würdest du mir vielleicht den Rücken eincremen? Ich komme alleine nicht dran. " " Sicher! ", sagte Harry schnappte sich die Flasche und beugte sich über Hermine die sich auf den Bauch gelegt hatte. Langsam drückte er die Creme aus der Flasche und ließ sie auf Hermines Rücken fließen. Er formte dabei ein Herz.( Was Hermine allerdings nicht merkte.) " Brrrr.... das ist kalt! ", bibberte Hermine und Harry bemerkte wie sie eine leichte Gänsehaut bekam. " Ich rubbel dich warm. " , meinte Harry, fuhr mit kreisenden Bewegungen über ihre Haut und verteilte die Creme auf ihrem Rücken. Nach ein paar Minuten in denen Harry sie ununterbrochen weiter massiert hatte flüsterte Hermine: " Du kannst gut massieren, Harry! Das müsstest du öfter bei mir machen. " Sie lächelte. Harry wurde knallrot und hörte schnell auf sie einzucremen. Die Creme war sowieso schon eingezogen, was ihm allerdings gerade erst aufgefallen war. " Kannst du nicht noch ein bisschen weiter machen? " fragte sie. " Wenn du willst! " , antwortete Harry zögernd. Harry weiß nicht wie lange sie noch so dagesessen hatten, doch er fand es wunderschön.  
  
" Hi Hermine! " Eine dunkle Stimme riss Harry aus seinem " Traum". Ein großer Junge stand da, er hatte auffallend viel ähnlichkeit mit Viktor Krumm wie Harry fand. Neben ihm stand ein zierliches Mädchen. " Dich sieht man auch noch mal? ", sprach er weiter. " Was willst du denn den hier? ", fragte Hermine mürrisch. " Nanana, das ist aber keine schöne Begrüssung. " " Lass mich in Ruhe und hau ab. " " So unfreundlich heute? Willst du mir nich deinen kleinen Freund hier vorstellen? " " Hau bloß ab ich bin beschäftigt! ", sagte Hermine entschlossen zog Harry zu sich her und küsste ihn auf seine Lippen. Sie waren wie verschmolzen. " Also immernoch so ne Schlampe wie früher! Komm Sam! ", schnauzte der Junge und ging mit dem Mädchen weiter in Richtung Sprungtürme.  
  
Jetzt ließ Hermine Harry wieder los. Erst schauten sie sich nur an dann unterbrach Hermine die Stille und erklärte Harry alles. " Das war Brian,mein Ex-Freund. Er war schrecklich hat mich nur rumkommandiert. Aber ich hab schnell gemerkt das er mich nur ausnutzen wollte. Ich hab dann schnell schluss gemacht. Er war oder ist total eifersüchtig. Er hat total lange versucht mich zurück zubekommen aber ich bin ja nicht dumm. Kurz danch hab ich auch den Brief von Hogwarts bekommen und von da an hab ich ihn nie mehr wieder gesehen, bis heute." Sie hielt kurz inne sprach dann aber weiter. " Und das Mädchen was neben ihm stand das war Samantha, sie war mal meine beste Freundin, ich kann nicht glauben wie sie sich verändert hat sie war so nett, sie hat mir damals am meisten von Brian abgeraten und jetzt lässt sie sich von ihm verarschen. Ihr ist es sehr schwer gefallen, als ich weggegangen bin. Sie hatte nicht viele Freunde genaugenommen nur mich. Und ich als ihre beste Freundin gehe aufeinmal weg von ihr. Wir hatten dann noch einige Wochen Briefkontakt über meine Eltern aber der ist auch bald abgebrochen."  
  
" Meine Mama kommt gleich, komm wir müssen uns anziehen. ",sagte Hermine als sie gemütlich im Wirrpool saßen. Die beiden standen auf gingen duschen, zogen sich an und dann kam auch schon Hermines Mutter.  
  
Als sie zu Hause waren ging Harry sofort hoch in sein Zimmer und schrieb Ron einen Brief in dem er ihm alles von dem heutigen Tag erzählte. 


End file.
